A light in the Darkness
by Reven207
Summary: Piper would never forget the night of her 21st birthday, that was the first time she died.
1. 21st birthday

**Hi everyone! This is my first crossover story and my first involving Orange is the New Black. I know it might seem a little strange, but it was an idea that just wouldn't leave my head. This is obviously an extreme AU but Most of the characters will appear in one way or another.**

 **It goes without saying that Orange is the New Black belongs to Piper Kerman, Jenji Kohan, Titled Productions, Lionsgate Television, and Netflix. And The Darkness belongs to Top Cow Productions, Starbreeze Studios, 2K Games, Marc Silvestri, Garth Ennis, and David Wohl. I own none of it.**

* * *

Tonight was a night Piper Chapman would never forget, it was the night of her twenty-first birthday.

That was the first time she died…

 **Alex Vause's Apartment**

 **Chinatown New York**

It was about 8am, the morning light was drifting in through the bedroom window. Alex had gotten up two hours ago, she had planned the whole day out for the two of them and the first thing was to go to Pipers favorite bakery where she had ordered a birthday cake for her. Of course during the afternoon she would have to conduct some business for her uncle, but tonight she and Piper would have a lovely picnic dinner under the stars in Central Park. Alex's life had been a series of ups and downs. She had been born into the mob, her mother having married the brother of Kubra Balik the head of the Balik crime family. She grew up having almost anything she could want, until her father was killed in a drug deal gone bad and her mother suffered a nervous breakdown. At the age of twelve Alex wound up a ward of the state and was placed in a private orphanage run by a kind and rich woman named Celeste Chapman. It was a major adjustment for her but Alex adapted, she had always been smart and tough and quickly began hustling her way around the orphanage, buying and trading items from one kid to another in exchange for deserts and sometimes for money. She figured it was only a matter of time until either her mother was better or someone else from the family adopted her and took her away from here, then one day she met someone new. She had seen Miss Chapman's grandson around a few times helping the older woman out with the children or with maintenance, but one day he brought someone with her, his little sister eleven year old Piper. She would later realize that she fell in love with her right then and there, but at the time she was just drawn to her and Piper to her. Piper began to use every excuse she could to go visit her grandma just so she could spend time with Alex, but three years later she was adopted by her uncle and left the orphanage and Piper behind.

Alex would then spend the next five years of her life being groomed and molded by her Uncle to one day take over the family. Uncle Kubra had no children of his own, some whispered that he couldn't but never dared to say it out loud, and after clearing up the red tape with the state of New York got himself appointed as Alex's legal guardian, he set about teaching her the drug trade. And Alex soaked it up easily. In many ways it was surprising just how easily she took to drug dealing and negotiating and by the time she was twenty she had already made her uncle and the family quite a bit of money. It was like she had an innate ability to spot a possible drug mule, seduce her and set her up as a runner for the family in many ways it was her superpower. One evening she walked into a bar looking for a new mule when, much to her surprise, she stumbled upon a nineteen year old Piper Chapman applying for a waitress job at her favorite bar. After the initial shock and awkwardness wore off the two picked up right where they left off, Piper told Alex that she was attending NYU and was trying to augment her income without asking her parents for more money and Alex told her that she was working for her uncle, though she kept the details of that a secret for a while. They talked until closing time at the bar and then went back to Alex's place to keep catching up with each other until finally then one thing led to another. Ever since that first time she woke up with that blond hair in her face she would just lay there staring at Pipers sleeping form feeling happier then she ever had before. A few months into their relationship Alex came clean with Piper about what she did for her uncle. Piper was of course shocked to learn about it, but she loved Alex so much that she was willing to accept it and keep quiet about what Alex did for a living and Alex did everything she could to keep her work separate from Piper. It was very common for Piper to spend her weekends at Alex's apartment instead of the dorms and yet somehow despite Piper's school work and Alex's drug dealing they managed to spend a lot of time together. If Alex were pressed to admit it she would admit that she had neglected some of the work her uncle assigned her, but no one had made a big deal about it and the family still got its money. The two of them had agreed to spend the day together over the objections of Piper's mother Carol, who insisted Piper come home for her birthday which Piper thought was strange since her mother was the only one at home and all of her friends back home were out of town too.

She looked down at Pipers still sleeping form who was moving quite a bit in her sleep. Alex assumed she was having a very vivid dream right now, Alex kicked off her shoes and laid back down next to her. The ring box in her pocket making itself known as she laid down. She'd gotten it a week ago and was waiting till this day to pop the question, Alex wasn't sure if Piper would be up for a life as a mob wife but Alex knew for a fact that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life without Piper. She tucked a few strands of Piper's hair behind her ear as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Alex was pretty sure she was having a nightmare and hoped that a few words from her might ease Piper out of the nightmare.

"It's ok babe, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about, you're here with me."

Alex leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You are mine Piper Chapman."

" _ **NO YOU ARE MINE!"**_

Suddenly Piper yelled and sat straight up in bed quickly looking around the room looking for the source of the strange gravelly voice. At first she had trouble even remembering where and who she was after being jolted out of her sleep, but then she began to calm down and her surroundings became more clear.

" _I'm at Alex's."_ Piper realized.

"It's ok kid, that must've been a hell of a dream. Can you remember what it was?" Alex asked.

"It's all hazy, I can't really remember. All I know was that it was scary." Said Piper.

"It's ok your awake now and I'm here. Happy Birthday kiddo." Said Alex, then she leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Alex I love you." Said Piper after Alex pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too." Said Alex.

"So how long till you have to go to work?" Piper asked

"This afternoon I got a meeting, but we are free for this evening. And I don't have anywhere to go right now so if you'd like?" Said Alex as she leaned towards Piper again.

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Said Piper as she grabbed the back of Alex's head.

"Let me just get out of this real quick." Said Alex.

"What a great way to wake up." Piper responded.

" _ **SO SICKENING SWEET, DISGUSTING"**_

Piper snapped her head back and looked around the room for the source of that voice. The first time it was just a whisper when she was waking up but this time she was certain she heard something. But nobody was there but her and Alex.

"What is it babe?" Alex asked.

"Sorry I thought I heard something. Must've been someone talking outside." Piper said.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully tense." Alex asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, could do with some food though." Piper responded with a smile on her face.

"Well, then coming right up." Alex replied kissing Piper on the nose.

Just as Piper was about to get out of bed her phone started to ring.

"Thats ok you get that I'll go get some breakfast started." Said Alex.

Piper picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday you bitch!" Came the voice from the other end.

"Hey Polly thanks how are things at Smith?" Said Piper

"Pretty good you should have come here." Polly responded.

"And you should have gone to NYU." Piper countered.

"Tell me do you have evening plans?" Polly asked.

"Yeah I do, why do you ask?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm just about to hop on a train I should be in the city in a few hours I figured we could have lunch and then do a little shopping how's that sound?" Said Polly.

"That sounds great! Thanks Pol!" Said Piper.

"Ok I'll text you when the train gets in! This is going to be great!" Said Polly, who then hung up the phone.

Piper was just about to through the covers off her body when her phone rang again, Piper took a look at the caller idea and recognized her mothers number. Taking a deep breath Piper answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hello honey Happy Birthday." Said Carol.

"Thanks mom, how are you?" Said Piper.

"Oh fine, fine. Listen Piper I really think you should come home for your birthday." Said Carol.

"Mom we've been over this I already have plans for tonight." Said Piper.

"With that woman?" Carol asked inquisitively.

"Her name is Alex and not that its any of your business, but yes I will be spending the evening with her." Said Piper defensively.

"I just don't trust her Piper one day she will hurt you. There are so many nice people back at home that I think you should meet." Said Carol.

"Mom for the last time I'm a lesbian." Piper said.

"I know that Piper, in fact I was thinking about that nice Poussey Washington, I heard she came out recently. You remember her she went to the same debutante ball as you when you were younger." Carol replied.

"Wait now you're trying to set me up with girls? Mom whats going on? Are you sick?" Piper asked becoming more and more suspicious of her mothers motives.

"No, I'm fine I just really want you to spend your birthday at home like old times." Said Carol.

"Mom there's nobody else there I know for a fact that Danny is still in California and Cal is visiting him. Dad is in Texas on business and none of my other friends are still in town. Look mom I appreciate that you want me to visit home, but I already have plans with Alex for tonight and Polly is on a train right now to spend the afternoon with me. I promise that I will come home during the semester break ok?" Said Piper.

"*huff* all right I understand Piper, I love you." Said Carol.

"I love you too mom." Said Piper surprised by this show of affection from her mom.

"Happy Birthday honey"

"Thanks mom bye"

"Bye"

And with that Piper hung up the phone. It was a very strange call, she felt that something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Piper! Breakfast!" Alex called out from the other room.

With that Piper finally got up and out of bed to start the day.

Carol Chapman looked down at her cell phone, looking at the picture of her daughter. She finished her drink, picked up the car keys and walked to the garage.

 **Grand Central Station**

 **Three hours later**

Piper descended the stairs to grand central station, Polly's train had gotten in about five minutes ago and now Piper was searching the concourse for her. Since coming to New York City, Piper had come to find that she enjoyed going to the landmarks and watching the big crowds moving about. She enjoyed imagining what some of them were here to see, wondering what they're likes were. Were they here to meet someone? Were they reconnecting with someone? Just here on business? It could be any number of things that they were here for, but here most people were just picking someone up or meeting someone. Since it was Friday grand central station was especially pact with families and kids all over the place coming to or leaving the city, even as she was looking for Polly she couldn't help but think about how much she loved crowds.

" _ **USELESS, DULL, POINTLESS MAGGOTS!"**_

There it was again, that voice. Piper had been hearing it occasionally all day. The first time she was just coming out of a dream and thought that it was what woke her up. Alex had asked about what the dream was at the table with breakfast and Piper insisted that she couldn't remember what it was about, but that wasn't true she remembered it vividly. There was no plot to it, like being trapped in a place you've never been to before or usual dream stuff. This nightmare was nothing but violent imagery and brutality. She saw her friends, family, even Alex as corpses in various states of decay and throughout it there was this crippling darkness that seemed to choke the life out of everything that Piper could see in front of her. It was the scariest nightmare that Piper could ever recall having, but now this voice of the nightmare was following her around while she was awake and Piper was starting to become concerned and paranoid. She felt like she was being watched everywhere she went. Piper thought long and hard and as best as she could recall there was no history of mental disorders in her family history, but the weight of evidence was beginning to stack up against her. She made a decision then and there to just try and get through the weekend and then go to the doctor on Monday to make sure there was nothing physically wrong with her and if nothing was then she would try and book time with a psychiatrist. Piper snapped out of her internal thoughts just in time to see Polly bounding up to her.

"Happy Birthday bitch!" Polly said as she though herself at Piper and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Pol, it is so good to see you!" Said Piper.

"Yeah, let me see you. Looking good looking good, Supercunt been taking care of you?" Polly asked.

"Yes she has, not that you want the nitty gritty details. And would you please stop calling her that?" Piper asked.

"Ok ok I'll try, so know any good places for lunch?" Polly asked.

"Well, if you're ok hopping in a cab I know a place in the East Village that's pretty good." Piper replied.

"Well, lead the way!" Polly stated throwing her arm over Pipers shoulder as they made their way to the station exit.

 **7B Horseshoe Bar**

 **East Village**

"So what do you think?" Piper asked between bites.

"Eh not bad for a dive bar." Said Polly.

"I rather think of it as character." Said Piper.

"Right character, not the fact that it's cheap food for a broke college kid?" Said Polly trying to needle Piper.

"Shut up, anyway I've heard that some movies have been shot in this bar." Said Piper.

"Porno's maybe." Said Polly with a smirk.

"You are such a snob." Chuckled Piper.

"Oh you're one to talk little Ms upstate Connecticut." Polly replied.

"Bitch." Said Piper, somewhat playfully.

"So anyway what's the plan after college? Move back home?" Polly asked.

"Hell no, after college I want to travel, see other countries. But once that's done I'm coming back to New York." Piper stated confidently.

"Oh god, you say that now but do you really see yourself as a New York Girl?" Polly asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

"It means fake ass Sex and the City bitches." Said Polly.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to become one of those." Said Piper.

"Seriously though, how long is this going to last?" Polly asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper responded.

"I mean with Super… Alex." Polly replied.

"Well, if you're referring to my dating her I don't know, I hope for quite a while. But if you're referring to my dating women well then that's never going to change cause I'm a lesbian." Said Piper.

"Ok ok, but you know I worry about you I mean she rubs me the wrong way and I really don't want you involved with mobsters and drug dealers." Said Polly.

"God I never should have told you about that." Said Piper.

"Oh don't worry I won't say anything about that. I just worry about you that's all." Said Polly with a look of concern on her face.

"I know and I do appreciate it Pol, but I am happy. I am so happy with Alex, and while I'm also worried about what she does for a living she tries very hard to keep her life with me separate from her life with her Family. In fact I've only met a few of them and they've never talked about anything incriminating in front of me, so if anything ever does go down I can plead ignorance." Piper said to her taking care to keep her voice down.

"Ok, well as long as you're happy and you're taking care of yourself. Just promise me you won't end up looking like the mob wives in Goodfellas." Said Polly.

"Well, fuck you very much." Piper responded and the two laughed again and began talking about other things.

"Listen I gotta go, be back in a few minutes." Said Polly standing up and moving away from the table.

"Ok I'll take care of the bill." Said Piper.

The waitress brought the check to the table. Piper was putting her signature on the receipt when she heard the door to the bar open. Piper glanced up to see some new people enter the bar, but it was something behind them that caught Piper's attention. There on the other end of the glass pane door, was a woman dressed in what looked like an old nurses uniform. A uniform stained with blood. She was just standing there on the sidewalk and no one seemed to notice her. But what got Piper's attention was the fact that the woman was staring directly at her.

"Piper"

"Piper"

" _ **PIPER!"**_

Piper was so startled by the hand on her shoulder that she leaped out of her chair and landed on the floor.

"Oh my god! Piper I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!" Said Polly immediately getting down to make sure Piper was ok.

"It's ok, I'm fine I just didn't hear you." Said Piper.

"I tried to get your attention twice but you were just staring off into space. You were actually starting to scare me." Polly said.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, I guess I was staring off. There was someone out there and she was looking at me." Said Piper.

"Where is she?" Polly asked.

"She was right there on the other side of the door. I guess she's gone now." Said Piper.

"Yeah… right… look are you sure you're all right?" Polly asked.

"I'm fine really, just startled." Piper responded.

"Ok then well lets go for a walk check some stores." Said Polly.

Once Piper got up from the floor and dusted herself off, the two walked out of the bar and proceeded to walk around the East Village. Polly continued to tell Piper all about her classes and what she was doing in Massachusetts.

"So with help from some of the other girls in the dormitory I've started making my own scented soaps. But lately I've started thinking about maybe trying to make a business out of it." Said Polly.

"That's great Pol you should give it a shot." Piper replied.

"So what would you say to being partners in it? I'm pretty sure I can help you get started too." Polly said.

"I don't know, maybe I've still got at least two years left in college I'm not sure what…" Piper started to say, but then she trailed off as she began spinning around as if she had just heard something.

"Ok Piper that is it! What's going on? And don't you keep telling me everything is all right!" Polly said as she grabbed hold of Piper.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on. All day long I've been hearing things, things that aren't there. They come and they go, but they're starting to scare me." Said Piper as she began leaning against one of the building sides with her head in her hands.

"You're scaring me too. What does it sound like?" Polly asked.

"Voices. This gravelly, deep voice. I can't make out what it's saying, but I'm afraid of it." Said Piper.

"Well, we should take you somewhere right now." Said Polly.

"No! No. Not yet, I know I can get through the rest of the day." Said Piper.

"But Pipes!" Polly started before being cutoff by Piper.

"Look I know it may seem stupid, but I know that Alex put a lot of planning into tonight and I don't want to ruin it for her. I promise that first thing tomorrow we'll go to a hospital and check in. Ok?"

"All right fine, but on one condition. You come back to your dorm room afterwards, I'll stay with you the rest of the weekend. You can just tell Alex that I insisted that you come back afterwards so we could stay up late and watch movies like we did when we were kids or some bullshit like that. Ok?" Said Polly.

"Got it." Piper replied as the two headed down the street to continue their day.

 **Central Park**

 **That Evening**

"C'mon we've been walking forever now can I take the blindfold off yet please?" Piper asked.

"Not yet we're almost there." Said Alex.

"You said that before." Piper replied.

"And we're still almost there." Said Alex.

"Well, I can clearly tell that we're outside cause I can feel the breeze." Said Piper.

"Quit trying to guess!" Alex replied.

The couple walked a few more feet until they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are." Alex announced.

There in a more wooded section of the park was an assortment of candles set around a picnic blanket with a basket and an ice bucket containing a bottle of champaign. With the whole inclosure being illuminated by both the candle light and the star light.

"Oh Alex, it's wonderful thank you so much." Said Piper hugging Alex tightly and kissing her.

"Happy birthday kiddo, now you can legally drink." Alex replied grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, it's quite a lovely little setup, you spent a lot of time on this Alex, too much time." Came a mysterious voice from the shadows.

Piper and Alex quickly untangled from each other to face the direction of the voice. Suddenly there was movement in the dark as seven men emerged from the shadows, and in the center of them was Alex's uncle Kubra. They began to spread out and surrounded them.

"Uncle Kubra, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Putting an end to something thats been allowed to go on for too long." Said Kubra.

"I don't understand?" Alex replied.

"I took you in Alex, raised you like you were my own child. I taught you everything you needed to know about this business, about the life that we lead and how do you repay me? By ignoring your responsibilities and shacking up with this bitch? I thought I taught you that loyalty to the family was most important, what came first, but apparently you need a refresher lesson." Said Kubra, then with a wave of his hand a man came up from behind and yanked the two apart.

"Alex what's happening?" Piper asked clearly terrified.

"Ayden what are you doing? Uncle!" Alex yelled as hands grabbed her and held her still.

"I'm sorry Alex, but this is a lesson that must be learned. Shame though it does look like you had a nice dinner planned. But don't worry Alex there will be other women and next time you'll know not to get too attached." Said Kubra.

"Uncle! You don't need to do this I'm so sorry I haven't been giving the business my all, but I swear to god I won't ever do it again!" Said Alex struggling against the firm hands that held her.

"Alex whats going on?! What's happening?!" Yelled Piper trying to escape from Ayden's grasp.

"Well, young lady I'm afraid I have to teach my niece a lesson, it is a shame as you are very pretty, but there are plenty of pretty women on the planet. You'll learn that in time Alex." Said Kubra in a calm yet sadistic manner.

"I've learned my lesson I swear to you it will never happen again just don't do this!" Alex screamed.

"Alex look at me, look at me please." Said Piper with tears in her eyes, seemingly accepting her fate. As Ayden held a silenced gun to her head.

"Piper." Said Alex.

"I love you Alex, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll always love you no matter what." Said Piper smiling at Alex.

"Pipes!"

Time seemed to grind to a halt as slowly the trigger of the gun was pulled and the next thing that Alex noticed was the flash and the recoil of the gun. Alex saw the arterial spray and gore splatter onto the picnic blanket as the bullet from the gun passed through Pipers head and out the other side. The whole time Piper never took her eyes off of Alex even as her limp body fell to the ground.

"No!" Yelled Alex, her voice partially muffled by a hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry Alex, but this needed to happen. Be thankful that you're my blood because if you weren't it would be you on the ground and not her. Fahri take Alex home and watch her." Said Kubra.

"Sure thing boss." Fahri replied.

"Piper." Alex sobbed.

"Let's go Alex." Said Fahri, moving Alex away from the dinner space.

"All right Ayden, bury the body and remove the evidence." Said Kubra.

"Got it boss. You, you, and you stay here." Said Ayden as Kubra and the remaining men began walking away.

The four men picked up the hidden shovels and began digging a hole.

 **One Hour Later**

"Champaign's not bad."

"Hand that over here."

"Foods pretty good too."

"Hey, hey put that shit down we need to finish here."

"We're fine, we're on time and theres nobody around."

"Besides it's not like anybody else was ever going to enjoy this meal. Hehehehehe."

"Well, I want to get the fuck out of here so if we could get this over with."

"Hey Ayden, Where's the body?"

The laughing and chuckling came to a halt as the other three men turned their attention back to the hole in the ground. Before they started digging they wrapped the body in the blanket and moved it to the new spot, but now there was nothing but an empty sheet on the ground.

"Who fucking moved the body?" Said Ayden

"Not me." Came the chorus from the other three.

"Well, somebody had to move it." Said Ayden.

"Hey Ayden I think I got some foot prints here in the dir… Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled the henchman before being dragged into the bushes.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Shouted one of them as they raised their guns and flashlights trying to find a trace of him.

"Wahhhhh!" Came another shout.

Ayden and the other thug turned to the direction of the shouting, when they raised their flashlights in that direction they saw him up a tree. With one of his legs in the mouth of a bizarre looking snake figure.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Shouted the henchman.

He was quickly silenced forever when a second snake head burst out of his chest sending chunks of gore flying everywhere. The remaining two fired their silenced pistols at the strange creatures, but they quickly slinked away.

"Lets get the fuck out of here! Ahhhhh!"

Ayden looked at him when he saw that there was a small hunchbacked creature parked on his chest, biting at and slashing his face with its long claws before he stumbled backwards into the bushes.

Now all alone Ayden kept swiveling around trying to find anything that could explain what was happening. There was nothing there, nothing but the darkness until suddenly Ayden felt something bite down onto his arm, hard.

"AHHHHHH!"

With the flashlight in the other hand he held it up to look at what was on his arm, he saw that snake again. But from up close he could tell that this was no normal snake, it was bigger then most snakes with glowing red eyes and a full jaw of razor sharp teeth. Ayden moved the flashlight down the length of it, there wasn't much else he could do as his gun had been in the hand that now had a snake head clamped on it, until finally he found the end of the snake. What he saw next filled him with terror, more terror then he'd ever felt before. Standing at the end of the snake was the girl he had shot just an hour before, but she had changed. There was a swirling black aura that seemed to surround her whole body and it flowed around her like liquid. And the long snake creature was coming out of her back with another head on the other side, both coming out of her back from up and behind her shoulders. Below the two snake heads there were two tentacle things with what looked like spear tip points. Her face, her face seemed like it was surrounded by shadow even in the light of the flashlight, but he could see her glowing golden eyes and her hair seemed like it had gone black as the night. Then he noticed the wound, the one caused by his gun, began to close on its own. Suddenly the other head lunged forward and grabbed the other arm and pulled it straight and lifted him into the air with arms wide. A flash of lightning filled the night sky as he saw a smirk appear on the face of the strange creature, it had him at its mercy and it had somehow already killed everyone else so he tried to prepare for whatever pain was coming next. Then the bottom tentacles sprung to life and leaped forward into his gut, they pierced straight through sharper then any blade ever had, blood began to drip out from around the wounds as he was pushed high above the ground when suddenly the two pointed tentacles moved outward from the wounds cutting through the rest of the body till they ripped through both of his sides severing his torso from his legs. Ayden's upper half came crashing down to the ground as he began going into shock from the pain. The last thing he would ever see in this life would be the left head snap away from its position with unnatural speeds, crash through his ribcage and pull his heart out of his chest and swallow it.

Slowly consciousness began to seep back into the mind of the creature that had once been Piper Chapman. As the haze of shadows began to retreat the two heads looked at each other and then at her before slinking back inside of her.

" _ **THROUGH YOU I WILL DISPLAY MY POWER"**_

" _ **THROUGH YOU I AM BORN"**_

Now back in the world of the living Piper fell to her hands and knees trying to recover.

" _ **YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY PUPPET"**_

The rain began falling from the sky washing away the blood from Piper's body as she continued dry heaving onto the ground.

"What am I?" Piper asked out loud.

Piper finally managed to stand up taking in the full carnage around.

"I did this." Said Piper out loud.

Piper saw the body of the one thug that Piper hadn't killed.

"What was that?" Piper thought.

The rain began to pick up and started coming down even harder, she saw a leather trench coat sitting on a tree branch and grabbed it and put it on to try and stay dry. Then she saw a gun laying on the ground, the very gun that had been put to her head and picked it up. So Piper began trudging her way through the park hoping that she could catch a cab to Alex's place, she wasn't quite sure how she would or if she could even explain what had happened to her, but she just had to see her. After a few minutes Piper finally reached the road and began looking for a cab. But then Piper thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and there at the curb, under a broken street light was a car with its driver side door open. Piper wasn't sure but she thought she saw a hand motioning her to come to the car so she cautiously approached the car. There in the passengers seat, she saw a creature, the same one that had attacked one of the henchmen. It kind of looked like Gollum from those Lord of the Rings movies, but shorter with longer ears, clawed fingers and short double jointed legs. It was wearing tattered rags that looked like it had once been a dress and had a flat nose with golden eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Hop in, I picked a nice one didn't I? Leather seats! Amazing!" Said the strange creature in a gravelly, yet distinctly feminine tone of voice.

"What are you?" Piper asked.

"Me? I'm a Darkling! And I am here to be of service, the cars all hot wired and ready!" Said the creature now identified as a Darkling.

"But that's illegal!" Said Piper out of habit before the realization of what she had done came back to her.

"Lady, based on what I saw back in that clearing you've already broken the law in about six different ways." Said the Darkling.

"That wasn't me! That was whatever this thing is inside of me is!" Said Piper

"I got news for you lady, while yes the Darkness does need to feed and it is now your duty to keep its hunger sated. The powers of the Darkness are yours to control and they will obey your wishes. So back there you wanted revenge on the people that killed you, and rightfully so, they killed you in front of your ladylove. As a matter of fact you wait here I'm gonna go take a dump on one of them." Said the Darkling.

"No! Wait that's not necessary I'm getting in the car. I need to go and check on Alex and see if she's all right." Said Piper stepping into the drivers seat of the car.

"Ahh and you don't think the whole seeing you take a bullet to the head, then waltz through the front door like it's just any other kind of night won't freak her out even more?" Said the Darkling.

"I don't care I have to see her." Said Piper.

"Ok, but you know all you did is eat the heart of the one who pulled the trigger. Don't you want to eat the heart of the one that ordered the trigger be pulled?" Asked the Darkling, Piper gripped the steering wheel tightly thinking about the question asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, you do, you want that revenge it's the only may to make sure that Alex is safe." Said the creature.

"But first I have to get to Alex's." Piper replied.

"Fine, put her there pal" Said the Darkling offering its hand to Piper.

"Piper Chapman." She said accepting the offered hand.

"Yeah I know, but since you offered a name then I will reciprocate, the names Nicky and I think we're gonna be best buds." Said the Darkling, now know as Nicky before descending into giggles as the car pulled out of the space and headed towards Chinatown.

* * *

 **Hey everyone author here. I've had this one the mind for quite a while now and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you all enjoy it. If you're not familiar with either The Darkness comic or the video game the images of the main character and Darkling's are all easy to find on an image search. The story is about Jackie Estacado, a mafia hitman who is cursed with a supernatural force, I don't want to give to much away because it's a pretty good story and some of you may like to learn more about it. I will be getting more into the background and explanation in the next chapter, so please feel free to comment or message me. See you next time.**


	2. Still alive

**Hi everyone back for chapter 2!**

 **And it goes without saying that Orange is the New Black belongs to Piper Kerman, Jenji Kohan, Titled Productions, Lionsgate Television, and Netflix. And The Darkness belongs to Top Cow Productions, Starbreeze Studios, 2K Games, Marc Silvestri, Garth Ennis, and David Wohl. I own none of it.**

* * *

 **Drive to Chinatown**

Piper was doing her best to remain calm, but in light of her current predicament and the demonic imp that would not sit still it wasn't easy.

"Hey baby! Ever had your twat licked by a tongue like this!" Shouted the imp named Nicky as she stuck her head out the window and shouted at some streetwalkers on the corner.

"Get back in here dammit!" Shouted Piper as she pulled Nicky back into the car.

"What? I just wanted to show 'em what I can do, unless you want a shot at this pussy-pleaser yourself." Croaked Nicky before letting her long tongue hang out.

"Why don't you just explain what the fuck all this is about to me please?" Said Piper trying to keep both hands on the wheel.

"Ahh shit, I was really hoping you'd wind up with a better sense of humor then Carol. Guess that was too much to ask for." Nicky replied sitting back down in the passengers seat.

"Carol? You mean my mother, you know my mother?" Piper asked, trying to keep her attention on the road and Nicky.

"Oh yeah, mommy dearest and I go way back, knew her since she was the age you are now. You see me and whats inside of you is sort of a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation on her side of the family." Said Nicky.

"I don't believe it, how could she not have told me?" Piper asked.

"Your kidding right? What you think she was just going to slip it into everyday conversation like it was no big deal? "Hello dear daughter I hope you had a wonderful day at school, oh and by the way mommy is possessed by a spirit from hell care for a snack?"" Said Nicky.

"Well I suppose not when you put it that way. So is that what this is a demon from hell?" Piper asked.

"Not exactly, it's very complicated. I mean there is a hell, I should know visited it many times. But the Darkness is so much more then a simple demon. You know the beginning in Genesis?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah" Said Piper.

"Ok when God said let there be light! That really pissed the Darkness off. See the Darkness has existed for a long time, hell it may have been here since the beginning of time itself, but it fucking hates the light. And ever since light was brought into the world it's been seeking shelter inside human hosts and using those hosts to feed when it needs too. It's already helping you out Piper, your seeing better at night then you did before aren't you? The shadows are your friends now and it will allow you to strike out when you need too."

"So I keep it sheltered and feed it and in return I get abilities. Ok so what am I going to have to start yanking random people off the streets?" Piper asked.

"Nah, not unless you randomly pick a rapist or a murderer. You see the Darkness feeds on evil and corruption. Only wicked souls for it." Nicky explained.

"I see, we're here. Look I gotta go up and see if she's there. I don't know if you want to stay here or if you can even go out with all those street lights." Piper said before turning to look at Nicky.

There in the passenger seat sat a seemingly young woman, with wild blond hair.

"Nicky?" Piper asked.

"Yeah this is my human form, allows me to move out in the light. Now shall we?" She said in a normal sounding voice as the two stepped out of the car and approached the apartment building.

"Lets go."

The two women made their way into the apartment building and began to ascend the stairs.

"So you were human once?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, once about a hundred years ago." Nicky replied.

"So what happened?" Piper asked.

"Well back then I was an Irish immigrant, lost the accent years ago, I was only sixteen at the time and I was out with my ladylove when a gang of fuckheads came upon us and decided it was their duty to beat some sense into us heathens. They killed her in front of me, I was close to death too when your great grandmother set upon them and proceeded to tear them apart. After she rips them to shreds you see she bends down to look me over see how bad it is and she concludes that she wouldn't be able to get me to a hospital before I died. So there I am bleeding out in some back alley in New York City and I'm praying like a good little Catholic girl when your great granny tells me that she can give me long life if I agree to serve her and the Darkness. I'm not sure why, but I agreed. I've been in your families employ ever since." Said Nicky clearing the third landing as she finished her story.

"Wow, so she saved your life. Can you remember her name?" Piper asked.

"Whose name?" Nicky replied.

"The girl that you were with when you were attacked." Said Piper.

"I can't quite remember, I mean I can picture her face, but I can't recall the name. I know she was Italian and I'm pretty sure she came from a big family, other then that I don't remember. It's been a long time since I was that girl." Said Nicky.

"We're here, I've had a key to Alex's place since the first month we started seeing each other." Said Piper opening the door to Alex's apartment.

"Alex!"

There was no reply.

"Alex!"

"Looks like no one's home." Said Nicky.

"Yeah looks that way." Piper replied.

Piper and Nicky began looking around the apartment for any sign of Alex's presence. There was none. It looked like Alex had not come back after everything that happened that made Piper nervous. Where could she be? After searching the apartment for a few minutes Piper took a seat at the kitchen table. There on the table was a little box with the logo of a corner bakery that Piper really liked on it. Curious Piper clipped the little tab and lifted the lid and saw a birthday cake, Alex must've gotten it for her and left it here for afterwards.

 _Happy 21st Birthday Piper!_

Piper's eyes got misty as she thought about Alex, she had to find her and protect her. She wiped the tears from her eyes when suddenly something dawned on her.

 _Polly_

Piper had completely lost track of time, Polly must be worried sick by now. Piper reached for her pocket to check her phone for messages and to see what time it actually was, but her pocket was empty. It must've fallen out at some point in the park. If the mens screams had carried far then the police were probably all over the area by now. Piper looked around and didn't see Nicky anywhere. Piper stood and left the kitchenette to look for Nicky, the bedroom door was closed so Piper moved towards it figuring that was the only place Nicky could be. She opened the door to find Nicky on the bed with her skirt hiked up and a used pair of underwear held to her nose.

"Oh Jesus!" Piper shouted.

"What, you never heard of knocking before?" Nicky responded.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Piper replied.

"Hey I'm a Darkling more ruled by my baser instincts. Shit this smells good, you have no idea how much better my nose is now then when I was human." Said Nicky.

"Unbelievable" Said Piper.

"Hey blame your mother, she was a shitty wingman. I haven't been laid in decades. So what do you want to do now, wait for Alex?" Nicky asked.

"No. As much as I'd like to we have no idea when she'll be back and when she is she'll probably have someone from the family with her to keep an eye on her for Kubra. So right now I think we should head to my dormitory and figure out what to do next. Plus I got a friend staying at my dorm I told her I'd come back after the picnic so she's probably worried sick plus I lost my phone, so we should get going." Said Piper.

"Ok, lets head out then." Said Nicky, who then got out of bed and followed Piper out of the room.

As the two walked through the kitchen, Piper stopped in front of the table.

"Oooh cake!" Said Nicky reaching for the cake, before Piper slapped her hand away.

Piper took one last look at the cake that Alex had gotten for her, then she placed a piece of paper inside the cake box and left.

The two exited the building and began heading back to their car.

"Hey Piper?" Nicky said.

"Yeah?" Piper replied.

"Those guys across the street where they standing there when we went inside?" Nicky asked.

"No I don't think so." Said Piper glancing at the men that Nicky was pointing out to her.

"Umm is Alex's apartment visible from the street?" Nicky asked.

"Oh shit." Piper muttered under her breath.

The three men began crossing the street and then they saw Piper look in their direction. When they knew that they had been spotted they pulled their guns and one opened fire on them striking the car. Piper pulled the gun from her pocket and fired back. She had never even held a gun before much less fired one, but in the heat of the moment she was able to fire three shots. Two missed wildly, but the third managed to find its mark striking one of the men in the upper chest he fell to the ground clutching the wound while the other two pushed forward. Piper and Nicky took cover behind the car.

"Transform!" Said Piper to Nicky.

"I can't there's too much light here!" Nicky replied.

Piper raised up to try and take out the other two, but when she stood the two men fired their guns. One round hit her in the shoulder while another just narrowly grazed the side of her head.

"Fuck!" Piper shouted.

"Alleyway! Alleyway!" Nicky shouted pointing to the alley.

Nicky and Piper bolted away from the car and made their way down the nearby alley.

"Shoot the lights! Shoot the lights!"

*BANG BANG BANG*

The alley was shortly surrounded in darkness just as the two neared the entrance of the alley and proceeded down it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

If anyone had passed down the street at that moment all they would have been able to hear were screams and a terrible, wet, tearing sound. Almost as quickly as they went inside Nicky and Piper reemerged and went back to the car.

"Don't worry I grabbed their guns. You're going to need as many as you can get if you want revenge on Kubra." Said Nicky.

Nicky opened the trunk of the car to stash the weapons, when she slammed the trunk hatch shut she noticed thug number three leaning up against the wheel well of the car. He tried to raise his gun against her but Nicky responded faster and kicked the gun out of his hand. She motioned Piper over to this side of the car.

"Got something here for you to finish off." Said Nicky.

Piper approached Nicky and saw the fallen thug leaned up against the car.

"Hey, you're gotta learn to deal with it, cause your going to be doing a lot of it if you want that revenge." Said Nicky.

Piper stared at the man for a few seconds before turning to Nicky.

"Would you take care of the street lights please?"

Nicky turned and fired two shots at nearest street lights covering the car in darkness. Piper felt the Darkness take hold as her vision changed, illuminating all of the shadows around her and to her left and right the other heads surrounded her. She looked down at the wounded man and she could tell that he was looking directly into her glowing eyes, the terror on his face was palpable. He tried to crawl away from her when Piper decided to act and with a simple act of will she whipped out one of her spearlike tentacles and slammed it through his leg pinning him to the him to the street. He screamed out in pain, but was silenced forever when in a flash one of the heads tore through his back and rib cage and swallowed his heart. And as quickly as it happened it was all over as Piper stood on the street her normal self again.

"We gotta get out of here now, someone will've called the cops be now." Said Nicky.

Piper nodded and got back into the car and drove off into the night.

 **A Back Alley**

 **Somewhere in New York**

 **One Hour Prior**

For the past two hours Alex Vause had not said one word. Why should she say anything? What was there to say? The love of her life was dead, killed by her own uncle as a life lesson on loyalty to the family. Everything that made her Alex Vause was now gone too. Scooped out from inside her and buried in a shallow grave in Central Park, all that was left was an empty shell. Fahri had driven her around for a while until they found an isolated alleyway, he said he wanted to be sure that Kubra hadn't sent someone else to trail them truth be told Alex had barely listened to him the whole car ride hell she barely even noticed his absence until he reentered the car with food he had gotten from a corner fast food joint.

"Alex you should eat something. You need to stay strong." Said Fahri.

"I want to die." Alex replied in a neutral tone.

"I know, and I know there's nothing I can do to change what happened tonight. But if it's any consolation I tried to talk Kubra out of it." Said Fahri.

"Then you should have done more, you should have stopped him." Said Alex in a low monotone.

"If I tried, then there would have three graves in Central Park. Kubra has been becoming more and more unstable lately and if I sided with you then he would have seen it as you making a move against him and he would have killed us all. Don't worry I have every intention of taking him down." Said Fahri.

"You do?" Alex responded.

"Absolutely. Kubra is getting to be too powerful and some have started to notice. And besides just killing your girlfriend as a message to you, he ordered a young blonde white girl be killed and I don't care how much sway Kubra has with the Police in this city, that's the kind of thing that doesn't go unnoticed. When white girls from rich families go missing the press starts poking around, and when they do they'll find out about you and her, and then they start to follow you which will lead to them paying us closer attention. You're uncle has been mighty sloppy and he needs to be removed." Said Fahri.

"You give me a gun I'll remove him tonight." Alex responded.

"No we can't do that, at least not yet. We need support, we gotta get more of the family on our side before we make our move and you can take control of the family." Fahri replied.

"Like I give a shit about the family." Alex snapped.

"Of course you do Alex, I know you are hurting and that right now it's an open wound, but the family is still important to you. You can lead, your ready for it and the other families will respect you, we just need to get their support first. And when we do you can personally remove him." Said Fahri.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you can't keep it." Alex replied.

"I'll tell you what tomorrow we'll go see Jimmy, he knows the other families better then anyone he can help us get more support." Said Fahri.

"Jimmy, yes we'll go see Jimmy." Said Alex.

"Yeah ok I'll take you home now." Said Fahri.

The car started up and the two began moving. After several minutes of silence Alex finally broke the silence.

"I was going to propose to Piper tonight, had the ring box in my pocket all night, even now. I wanted to make her family and now…" Alex started before getting choked up and staring out the window.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, but I promise you that you have my loyalty and together we will get him back for this. I promise." Said Fahri.

 **NYU Dormitory**

 **Midnight**

It was around midnight when Piper finally made it back to her dormitory at NYU, she had chosen to abandon the stolen car several blocks away from the campus and walked the rest of the way. And before they entered the building Piper asked Nicky to wait until Piper had a chance to talk to Polly before coming into her room, Nicky agreed and disappeared back into the neither realm she inhabited when she wasn't needed. How was she going to tell Polly about any of this? Would she believe her? Even though she'd seen it with her own eyes she could still hardly believe it all. Demons? Forces of darkness? It was a lot to take in in one night. And so Piper just stood in front of the door to her room for what seemed like twenty minutes, but actually couldn't have been more than two. Suddenly she had an acute feeling that she was no longer alone in the hallway, she reached into the interior coat pocket of her jacket to retrieve the pistol she picked up.

"Hold it right there. Back away from the door and hands off the gun." Came a familiar female voice.

"Mom?"

"Piper?"

Piper turned to look and saw her mother, dressed all in black, her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, and she was pointing a gun at her. This did not compute. It just didn't fit. The woman that Piper had know for her whole life was suddenly a complete stranger.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Asked Piper.

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't kill you. It's already inside you isn't it?" Said Carol.

"Yes." Piper replied.

"What happened?" Asked Carol.

"I was attacked, ambushed by Alex's uncle. He had me killed. He's a mob boss and…" Piper started to say before her mother cut her off.

"I know exactly who he is, I've been coming to this city off and on for thirty years feeding off of scum and lowlifes. After a while you start to learn about the criminal underworld." Said Carol.

"Seriously?" Piper replied.

"Yes, there's corruption in Connecticut of course, but it's all powerful people with powerful profiles and people tend to notice when they go missing. But here? You just walk around the city find a rapist or a drug dealer or a murderer, consume them, set the body on fire, after that the city morgue identifies it as a John Doe and forget all about it." Said Carol walking closer to Piper.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm your mother, well most of her. I'm the woman you've known your whole life, but I'm also the woman who's lived with The Darkness for thirty years, and I'm starting to become the woman I was before all this happened. I'm sorry we're not really explaining this well." Said her mother.

"We?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, you spend so long with another voice in your head you start thinking in plurals. It's a hard habit to break." Carol replied.

"Is it all out of you?" Piper asked.

"Yes it is, I'm starting to feel like the old me again. Are we alone?" Carol asked.

"Well Polly is in my room, but we are out here." Said Piper.

"That's not what I meant. Have you been visited by her yet?" Carol said.

"You mean Nicky? Yeah she was there when I was brought back. When I told her I had to talk to Polly about what happened and Nicky vanished. She said all I needed to do was call out to her and she'd be back." Piper said.

"Good, I'm glad it was her. She's a little smart-ass but she's a little more stable then the others. Hey smart-ass you there?" Carol called out.

Suddenly the hallway lights went out, there in the darkness were sounds which Piper could not identify. Then the lights came back on and Nicky was standing there.

"Hey! It's the Mother of Darkness! Hows it going Carol?" Exclaimed Nicky

"Doing just fine Nicky now would you keep it down please?" Carol replied.

"Tightly wound as always I see, I keep telling you you need to get laid bad. Tell you what, lets head out have a night on the town and while Piper and I are swimming in pussy we can find a nice young guy with a hard cock and a mommy complex for you to have some fun with." Said Nicky with a smile on her face.

"Jesus Nicky could you please not say stuff like that?" Said Piper.

"Congrats Carol you created a perfect little uptight WASP. How many times did I tell you that we should have taken her with us on some of our hunts, if we had she might be better cut out to deal with all of this." Said Nicky her smile disappeared from her face.

"I told you Nicky I wanted her to have a normal life for as long as she could." Said Carol.

"Oh yeah you're mother of the year, gave her such a great normal life that she went and shacked up with a mobster, great job there!" Said Nicky rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air.

"It wasn't easy even giving her this life with you whispering in my ear everyday and night!" Carol replied.

"Both of you stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Yelled Piper.

"Sorry" Both of them replied.

"Pipes is that you out there?" Shouted Polly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm out here." Piper responded.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Said Polly opening the dormitory door before continuing, "oh hi Mrs. Chapman and who are you?"

"Names Nicky, new friend of Chapman here, old friend of old Chapman here." Said Nicky.

"I'm confused what all's going on here?" Said Polly.

"Let's step inside we have a lot to talk about." Said Piper.

Polly stepped out of the door way and the three other women stepped into the room.

 **Alex's Apartment**

 **One AM**

Finally hours after Kubra's attack in the park, Alex and Fahri arrived back at her apartment building. As they were pulling up Fahri noticed two men standing outside the doorway of the building.

"You see em?" Fahri said.

"Yeah I do." Alex replied.

"Follow me." Fahri said as the two exited the car and headed for the building.

"Hey Fahri! Good to see you, glad you finally got here." Said one of the men.

"Hey Vinny. Whatcha doing here?" Fahri replied.

"Nothing, just checking up on things, hey Alex." Said Vinny.

"Hi Vinny, can I go up?" Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah sure Alex I just need to talk to Fahri for a minute." Said Vinny.

"You head on up, I'll be there in a minute." Fahri said.

"Sure thing." Said Alex, walking past the three and into her building.

"Where the fuck have you two been? You should have been back here hours ago." Said Vinny, sounding annoyed.

"I took her out for a drive for a little bit, got her some food, tried to clear her head." Said Fahri.

"Hmm, gotcha, how is she?" Vinny asked.

"Her Uncle gunned down her girlfriend right in front of her, how do you think she is?" Said Fahri.

"Yeah, I know the whole thing is fucked, but I'm sure Kubra has his reasons." Said Vinny.

"Yeah I'm sure. So what are you two doing here?" Fahri asked.

"Ehh he just wanted here to keep an eye on her for a little while for her own safety. But that's kinda changed now, you missed all the excitement man." Said Vinny.

"What do you mean?" Fahri asked.

"Well there were three of our guys here before we got here and apparently someone decided to go psycho on them. We found two of them ripped apart in an alley and the third in the street with a giant hole in his back, luckily the people in this neighborhood know enough to keep quiet so we were able to clean up the scene before any police got here." Said Vinny.

"Two cop cars passed us on our way here." Fahri replied.

"Yeah, dumb fucks finally got out here to check on the shots fired, they just headed out." Vinny replied.

"Any clue as to who did it?" Fahri asked.

"Not a one, we asked around a bit but the folks around here got enough sense to not go anywhere near windows when shots ring out. Do you know if this Chapman had any affiliations the rest of us didn't know about?" Vinny replied.

"No as far as I know she was a civilian. Why'd you bring that up?" Said Fahri.

"Well either she has allies we didn't know about or she's not dead." Said Vinny.

"You're fucking with me aren't you? I was there I saw the whole thing." Fahri said.

"No I'm not. Just a minute ago I got a call from Kubra and he told me that nobodies heard from Ayden or any of the others since they left the park. A simple burial job with three other guys? Ayden should have finished that up hours ago. But as far as I can tell no ones heard from him." Said Vinny.

"Ok I will grant you that's weird and not at all like Ayden, but I met this girl once and she was about as sheltered as it gets. I can't believe that she has anyone watching out for her like that or that she knows how to kill." Said Fahri.

"Well looks can be deceiving can't they?" Vinny replied.

"True, so does Kubra want us to go check the spot out? See if everything's ok?" Fahri said.

"My orders were to watch the building and Kubra hasn't changed that yet so I'm gonna keep doing it. And seeing as how you're here with her Kubra hasn't given you new orders so I suggest you stick to it too." Said Vinny.

"Got it." Said Fahri.

"Besides if anything did go wrong Kubra has his people on the force, they'll take care of it." Said Vinny.

"Right, well I'm gonna go upstairs and see if there's a place to crash for the night." Said Fahri.

"Got it, night Fahri."

"Night Vinny."

Fahri turned and went through the door. By this point Alex was already in her apartment trying to relax, but in her current state relaxation was far from her mind. So she ended up pacing around the apartment plotting her next move and her revenge. It was then when she noticed something strange, a piece of clothing on the floor. She might not keep the cleanest apartment, but she tended to keep her clothes off the floor and she was certain that wasn't there when she left the apartment earlier. She noticed the door to the bedroom was ajar and went inside, her clothes hamper had been up ended and her clothing was strewn around the room and it looked like someone had recently sat on the bed.

"Alex?"

"In here Fahri."

"Whoa, I thought you kept house better then this." Said Fahri.

"I do and I didn't leave this room like this. Someone else has been in this room." Said Alex, surprising Fahri.

"Fuck! Listen, Vinny told me that there was a crew watching the apartment before they got here, but they got massacred by someone they just barely had enough time to clean up the scene before the cops showed up. It maybe that whoever killed them broke into the apartment." Said Fahri.

"But why I can't think of anyone who has a grudge against me and I'm the only one I can think of that really wants to kill Kubra. So who broke in here?" Said Alex

"I don't know, but I'm going to go tell Vinny, have his people spread out a little bit just in case whoever it was comes back." Said Fahri before walking out of the bedroom door.

"Ok." Alex replied as he left.

She heard the apartment door close before she even left the bedroom, Alex began to wander aimlessly around her apartment once again until she found herself in her kitchen. It was only then that she noticed that something else was amiss. The cake box that Alex had left on the kitchen table before she went to pick up Piper and it was still right where she left it. However the piece of tape which kept the box closed had been removed. What strange burglar had broken into her home? One that doesn't steal valuables but snoops through dirty clothes and pilfers cake? Now normally such a seemingly perverted break in would be troubling to someone like Alex, but in her current state of mind all she could focus on was what state the cake would be in. This birthday cake which was now a reminder of just how happy and excited Alex had been all day waiting for that moment in the park to arrive. She had thought about it for months and planned it out perfectly, she even decided to go traditional and get down on one knee when she proposed. She grasped the lid of the box and steeled herself for what she saw inside before lifting the lid. The cake was untouched. All there was was a small note on top and without hesitation she picked it up and read the message. Alex almost immediately dropped it and then stumbled backwards and fell down and then proceeded to scoot back until she was up against the cabinet doors under her sink. It just wasn't possible! What was written on the note simply wasn't possible! And yet it was there…

 _I'm alive_

 _-P_

* * *

 **And there we are chapter 2! Hi everyone reven207 here and I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I plan to introduce more characters from the show in the next chapter. As always I own nothing at all here. And also as always feel free to comment or to message me at my page.**


End file.
